Hermosura Enferma
by yumiishiyama88
Summary: Aqui os dejo otro fanfictión de mi querida hermosura, en este cuento mimi estara enferma por la picadura de una araña y solo depende de papa pitufo, el abuelo y de los demas pitufos encontrar la cura para salvarla, y en esta historia les ayudara alguien inesperado, espero que os gusten.


todo empieza en la aldea pitufo, en la consulta de hermosura, estaba durmiendo encima de sus escritorio, mientras tanto los pitufines jugaban con la pelota, a sassete se le escapo la pelota hiendo a la consulta de mimi, le dio suave en la cabeza y se desperto.

sat:o lo siento mimi, se me escapo la pelota.

mimi:no importa sassita, no te preocupes.

sat:por que no vienes a jugar con nosotros?.

mimi:lo siento sassita no me encuentro muy bien desde ayer, necesito descansar un poco, así que por favor ve a jugar tranquilamente con los pitufines.

sat:a muy bien, espero que te pongas bien.

mimi:gracias.

dijo mimi, se fue con los demas pitufines.

trav:por que has tardado tanto.

sat:le pregunte a mimi si queria jugar, pero ahora esta muy cansada.

nat:que raro ella suele ser muy alegre y siempre juega con nosotro y con una gran sonrisa.

tris:si por que los demas pitufos siempre estan trabajando incluida pitufina.

sat:no podemos hacer otra cosa que esperar el regreso de papa pitufo y del abuelo.

mientras en otra parte en la casa de gargamel, como siempre planeaba, como ir a por los pitufos.

gar:mi querido ciscipulo esta es la mayor idea que jamas haya tenido.

dis:si eso es lo que siempre dices.

gar:callate conseguire a eso pitufos.

dis.y como se supone que lo vas a conseguir.

gar:mira esto es un conjuro para que cree duendes, y asi iran a por esos pitufos, nos llevaran a su aldea, para que al fin podamos disfrutar de un gran almuerzo.

dis:y tu crees que funcionara.

gar:por supuesto que funcionara ninguno podra hacer frente a estos maravillosos duendes, ahora el conjuro,DUENDI,DUENDA,DUENDU,DUENDE, LEVANTAOS DUENDES E IR A POR LOS PITUFOS.

esos duendes despertaron y fueron a por los pitufos, en otra parte los demas pitufos ayudaban en la presa, tambien ayudaba pituna.

pitufina:espero que los pitufines y mimi se esten divirtiendo, le llevare un lindo ramillestes de mimi.

al lado.

filo:tontin me puede pasar ese martillo.

tontin:claro filosofo toma. pero le cayo en un pie.

filoAY!TONTIN!.

tontin:lo siento filosofo.

filo:deberias fijarte donde lanzas las cosas, me pondre este unguento que me dio mimi, para los golpes.

gruñon:odio los golpes.

vanidoso: hablando de mimi, no creeis que esta mañana estaba bastante apagada.

goloso;es verdad esta mañana no probo bocado, y eso que siempre dice que el desayuno es el plato mas importante del día.

vanidoso:tenia la piel muy palida.

pitufina:creeis que este enferma.

filo:no sera nada, solo sera que estara cansada de tanto trabajo, papa pitufo siempre dice que para tener siempre energia ahi que dormir bien.

pitufina:sera mejor que despues hablemos con papa pitufo cuando vuelva con el abuelo.

pero mientras tanto en la consulta de mimi, el bebe pitufo acaba de despertar de su siesta, miraba a mimi sonriendo y llamandola con sus ruiditos, hasta que de repente se oyo un grito.

mimi:A! QUE PASA?.dijo y salio corriendo eran los pitufines rodeados de esos duendes malvados.

mimi:pitufines.

sat:mimi ayuda.

trav:dejadnos duendes malos y feos.

duende 1:vendreis con nosotros pitufos.

mimi:dejadles en paz.

due 2:tu tambien. dijo agarrando de un brazo a mimi, pero ella agarro un bastón y golpeo al duende pero el duende se desvanecio, se dio cuenta que era un conjuro, de crear duendes por que los duendes de verdad no desaparecen asi como así.

mimi:ahora vereis malditos duendes, siguio dandoles cada dos por tres.

trav:venga mimi tu puedes.

tris:espero que tenga cuidado.

sat:mimi no podras enfrentarte a eso duendes tu sola.

mimi:no son duendes de verdad.

los pitufines:QUE?!

mimi:son seres creados por gargamel pero supoder es inestable por lo cual no aguantan.

desde lejos los demas pitufos volvían de la presa.

pitufina:o cielos que ocurre en la aldea.

fortachón:parecen que un grupo de duendes atacan la aldea.

tontin:entonces los pitufine y mimi estaran en problemas.

filo:imposible los duendes solo existen en la tierra irlandesa asi que no, puede haber duendes aqui es pitufamente imposible.

genio:corramos deprisa.

mientras mimi seguia dandole a los duendes, justo en el ultimo momento mimi se sentia mas debil, pero gracias al ultimo momento con el poder de su anillo acabo con el, mimi estaba jadeando, miro a los pitufines.

mimi:pitufines estais bien.

sat:si mimi muchas gracias,por salvarnos.

los demas pitufos llegaron corriendo.

pitufina:o mimi, pitufines estais bien.

fortachón:donde estan los duendes les dare su merecido.

filo:lo veis ya os dije que no había siempre lo lanza por los aires.

que haberlo visto mimi se enfrento a los duendes, los derroto a todos.

pitufina:en serio,tu sola?.

vanidoso: vaya mimi eres pitufi-increible.

fortachón esos duendes tienen suerte de haberse marchado sino, les iba pitufar de lo lindo.

tontin:menos mal que tu estabas aqui.

mimi:sssssssssiiiiiiii, mimi antes de desmayarse.

pitufina:O MIMI.

todos:MIMI!.

pitufina:que te ocurre mimi?.

tontin:parece que se desmayo.

filo:ahi tontin eso ya lo vemos.

vanidoso: parece enferma.

gruñon: odio que este enferma.

pitufina:tiene mucha fiebre.

gruñon:odio la fiebre.

filo: ire a buscar a papa pitufo y al abuelo

fortachón:llevare a mimi a su cama.

pitufina: yo ire a por hielo.

filo:debemos avisar a papa pitufo.

en la guarida de gargamel.

gar:por que tardan tanto esos malditos duende.

disc:creo que fallarón,segun este libro este hechizo es inestable.

gar:o malditos pitufos los atrapare aunque sea lo ultimo que haga.

mientras en la aldea, papa pitufo y el abuelo ya regresaban de la casa de ovnibus.

papa pitufo:ahi que bien regresar a casa a nuestra querida aldea.

abuelo:si, pero que ocurre?.dijo el abuelo mientras descendia.

los pitufos miraron que ya volvían, fueron corriendo a deciselo a papa pitufo.

pitufina:PAPA PITUFO, ABUELO.

papa pitufo:pitufina que sucede.

pitufina:es mimi esta enferma.

abuelo:santos el abuelo y entraron a verla.

sas:papa pitufo, abuelo volvisteis.

abuelo:que a pasado?.

nat:mimi esta muy enferma.

papa pitufo:mimi ?. dijo, toco su frente.

abuelo:como esta?.

papa pitufo:tiene fiebre, y tiene la piel palida, los ojos un poco enrojecidos, y los labios morados.

pitufina:buuuuubuuuuu que puede pasarle a mimi.

papa pitufo:mimi me escuchas.

mimi:papa pitufo.

papa pitufo:como has llegado a esta situación.

mimi:no lo se, desde ayer me encuentro mal.

papa pitufo:desde ayer, en que momento.

sas:ayer cuando fuimos a coger pitufi-fresas.

papa pitufo:y paso algo fuera de lo común.

mimi:no me acuerdo, me duele la mimi, pero papa pitufos se fijo en la mano de mimi, tenia un vendaje se lo quito y vio una picadura, la tenía muy hinchada.

papa pitufo:mimi como es que tienes la mano asi de hinchada.

mimi:a fue ayer, me pico una araña de color naranja, me puse una crema para que me bajase el hinchazón pero veo que no funciono, empece a encontrarme mas cansada y fatigada.

vanidoso:y apagada con la piel muy palida.

papa pitufo:una araña naranja, sera mejor que lo mire en uno de tus libros. papa pitufo miro en ese libro descubrio que esa araña era una de las mas venenosas del mundo fue hablar con los demas pitufos.

papa pitufo:pitufos tengo que pitufaros una noticia importante, la araña que le pico a mimi en una mano es una viuda naranja.

todos:UNA VIUDA NARANJA.

abuelo:esa es una de las mas mortiferas, si se lo hizo ayer, tedria que haber fallecido hace horas.

papa pitufo:a eso iba abuelo gracias al anillo magico de hermosura, el efecto del veneno tarda mucho mas, como minimo tenemos hasta mañana por la noche para encontrar una serie de plantas para poder salvar a mimi, sino se la damos en en ese tiempo me temo que hermosura morira.

pitufina:o buuuuuuuu, pobre mimi.

fortachón, no llore pitufina, no dejaremos que muera.

sasette:es todo culpa nuestra, nos salvo aun estando enferma.

papa pitufo:sera mejor que nos pongamos en marcha cuanto antes, necesito a 4 voluntarios.

fortachón:yo mismo papa pitufo.

vanidoso:yo tambien, no quiero que muera aunque arriesgue mi hermosa cara, digo yo.

gruñon:odio que vaya a morir, yo tambien voy.

abuelo:yo tambien, yo conozco todos los lugares para encontrar las plantas.

papa pitufo:pues ya estamos todos .

tambien quiero ir, quiero ayudar a mimi.

papa pitufo:no travieso, es demasiado peligroso.

trav:no me importa quiero ayudarla.

papa pitufo:he dicho que no y ya, asi que preradlo todo para marcharnos cuanto antes, iremos primero a la casa de ovnibus el nos dara las coordenadas para encontrar las plantas que necesitamos.

todos se prepararon para la partida, llevaban todo lo necesario, comida, agua, mantas, instrumentos para recoger las platas, fortachon llevaba su mochila pero parecia que lepesaba un poco pero como era ya se sabe fuerte pues no había ningun problema

montaron en la cigüeña, para marchar a la casa de ovnibus.

papa pitufo:cuidad bien de hermosura,intentad que no le suba la fiebre , y para comer dadle sopa de hierbas.

pitufina:tened mucho cuidado, y volved cuanto antes.

fortachón, tranquila pitufina volveremos lo antes posible y salvaremos a mimi.

abuelo:adios mis queridos pitufos.

todos:ADIOS.

sas:tu crees que lleguen a tiempo.

filo:ahi sasette, que preguntas claro que lo conseguiras ya sabes que puedes confiar en papa pitufo y los demas pitufos.

como siempre lo lanza por los aires.

filo:ya se que asi no animo nada.

tris:que raro donde esta travieso.

sas:es verdad no lo he visto ningun momento.

adivinad donde podria estar.

despues de que llegaran a la casa de ovnibus.

mientras volavan , gargamel pasaba por ahi,

gar:o malditos duendes no hicieron lo que yo queria, que es esa cigüeña, lleva a los pitufos, vamos azrael les seguiremos, mientras corria de repente se choco con alguien.

gar:AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHIIIIIII,PERO BUENO QUIEN SE ATREVE A CHoCAR CONMIGO, QUE ERES era mildred la bruja que crio a hermosura cuando era una pitufita.

mil:que, tu que haces aqui brujo malvado.

gar; y tu que bruja asquerosa.

mil:acabo de volver del everest, me a costado volver desde muy lejos.

gar:el everest como es posible.

mil:por que mi pitufa con su anillo me llevo alli, de nuevo, cada vezque consigo volver me lleva alli, ahora dime que haces tu aqui.

gar:peseguia esos supiritus azules.

mild:asi, hire hacía ellos, para que me lleven ante mi pitufa, espero que esta vez pueda hablar con ella y no me mande a ningun sitio.

mientras los pitufos ya había llegado a la casa de obnibus,y mildred y gargamel escuchaban lo que decían.

ov:aqui teneis la bota con la que viajasteis una vez para encontrar lo 4 elementos, las flores que teneis que encontrar es, licius, longuod, floritina, y por ultimo soliniom, con esas flores conseguireis salvar a mimi.

papa:gracias ovnibus, sera mejor que nos vayamos antes de que sea tarde.

abuelo:si, cuanto mas tardemos , sera mas peligroso para la salud de mimi. dijo y mildred escucho lo que decía.

mildred:como mi pitufa, esta en peligro, no puede ser.

gar:y a mi que.

mildred:a persar de donde me haya mandado, sigue siendo mi hijita.

gar:eres muy blanda.

mildred:callate , brujo feo y tonto.

gar:callate .

fortachón:me parece oir voces.

gruñon:odio las voces. al ir a mirar por la ventana, travieso que se escondio con plumifero a diferencia de sassete no le descubrieron y se metio en la bota, mirar no encontraron a nadie.

fortachón:vaya pensaba haber oido algo.

vanidoso:vamonos ya, cada vez extraño el rostro de mimi.

papa:vanidoso tiene razón, deprisa antes de que sea tarde.

subieron a la bota y se pusieron en camino, primero se dirijieron a la tierradel otoño donde crece el longuod, alli chocaron y eso hizo que travieso saliera de la bota disparado.

papa:travieso.

abuelo:que esta haciendo aqui.

fortachón:debio de esconderse de polizón.

gruñon:odio los polizones.

vanidoso:es que no ahi algo que no odies.

gruñon:odio que me preguntes.

papa:ya basta, travieso que haces aqui.

travi:e venido a salvar a mimi.

papa:ya te dije que era peligroso, pero ya es demasiado tarde para pitufarte a casa, asi que sera mejor que tengas cuidado y no te alejes de nosotros, ahi que encontrar las plantas y regresar antes de que hermosura se ponga peor.

travi:lo prometo papa pitufo.

papa:vamos allá. fueron hacia allí.

mientras en otra parte mildred entro en la casa de ovnibus para coger la bota.

ovni:quien es usted.

mild:que, yo, pues yo.

ovni:necesita algo señorita.

mild:si, como funciona esa bota.

ovni:como?.

mild:aquellos pitufos han usado esa bota para viajar verdad, necesito saber a donde han ido y como funciona.

ovni:para que quieres ir a donde han ido los pitufos.

mild:por que yo soy la madre de hermosura y necesito saber a donde a ido para ayudarles a salvarla.

ovni:pero, con una bota sola va a ser imposible.

mild:pero lo necesito, no quiero que le pase nada a mi pitufita.

ovni:espera tengo algo mejor, con estos guantes sera mas facil, podras volar.

mild:de verdad, o no sabe como se lo agradezco. dijo sonriendole, por que mildred al igual qu hermosura era igual de hermosa.

ovni:o no ahi de que hermosa dama.

mild:guantes, llevarme a donde vayan los pitufos. y con ello fue volando llegando al bosque del otoño.

bruja cree que puede dejarme atras.

azrael:mimimumiuimimuiimumiui.

gar:ya lo se pero que puedo hacer, ya se ya que papa pitufo se fue, y es pitufa esta enferma podre aprovechar para atacar a esa aldea. dijo y se marcho.

vanidoso:como vamos a subir ahi papa pitufo.

fortachón:yo puedo escalar ese acantilado.

gruñon:odio escalar.

papa:pero no puedes subir tu solo, necesitaras ayuda, gruñon puedes hacerlo tu.

gruñon:odio ofrecerme, pero mimi necesita nuestra ayuda, esta bn. y eso hizo subio con fortachón, subian hasta llegar a donde la planta.

papa:tened cuidado, es peligroso. dijo, mientras mildred miraba detras de unos arbustos.

mild:debería ayudarlos si asi quiero salvar a mi hijita.

fortachón:lo tengo papa pitufo.

papa:bn hecho pitufitos.

abuelo:bajad con cuidado, podríais caeros.

gruñon:odio caerme. pero se resbalo y colgaba de fortachón-pero odio mas estar colgado.

fortachón:sujetate gruñon.

vanidoso:papa pitufo ahi que hacer algo.

pero en ese momento aparece mildred, corriendo hacia los pitufos, y justo cuando se iban a caer, mildred llego a cogerlos.

mildred:os tengo, pitufos.

fortachón:tu?.

gruñon:odio tu.

vanidoso:es la madre de mimi.

travi:quien.

todos:MILDRED.

papa:que estas haciendo aqui?.

mildred:lo mismo que vosotros pitufos, mi pequeña esta en peligro y he venido a ayudaros.

abuelo:quien es esta dama tan encantadora.

fortachón:es la madre de mimi.

abuelo:de mimi, como es posible.

travi:yo no sabía que mimi tuviera madre, pero es humana.

vanidoso:es una larga historia.

gruñon:odio las largas historias.

fortachón:y como podemos fiarnos de ti, seguro que tu intención es llevarte a mimi.

mild:ya se que no inspiro confianza pero quiero salvar a mi hijita, y nadie me lo va a impedir.

papa:esta bn, pero mas vale tener cuidado, ahi muchos peligros.

mild:lo que es peligroso, es que esos peligro se interpongan entre mi niña y yo.

vanidoso:debe de amarla mas de lo que parece.

papa:es normal vanidoso, el amor entre una madre y una hija es mas fuerte de lo que parece, y ya sabes que los padre hacemos todo lo que este en nuestra mano para ayudar a nuestros hijos.

abuelo:eso es cierto yo cuidaba mucho de papa pitufo, cuando era un pitufin.

papa:tiene razón, bn hemos conseguido el longuod, ahora hiremos a por la floritina esta en el bosque de la primavera.

mild:sera mejor que vayamos cuanto antes.

papa:como lo haras.

mild:con estos guantes que me ha prestado tu amigo el mago ovnibus.

papa:vaya es realmente ingenioso, por tu parte.

mild:gracias, esto.

papa:papa pitufo.

mild:o por supuesto no tuve la ocasión, de presentarnos como es debido.

papa:es verdad, ellos son fortachón, vanidoso, gruñon , el pitufin travieso y el abuelo pitufo.

fortachón:hola.

vanidoso:que tal.

travi:hola.

gruñon:odio decir hola.

mild:pues no hace falta que lo digas.

abuelo:yo si puedo verdad.

mild:claro, vamos sera mejor volar.

papa:haya vamos.

subieron a las botas y mildred uso los guantes.

mientras en la aldea pitufa, mimi descansaba en su cama, pitufina de vez encuando le mojaba la toallita para la fiebre, goloso le preparaba la sopa de hierbas para que pudiera comer.

los pitufines la hacían compañia, pitufina entro para ver como estaba mimi.

pitufina:hola mimi, como te encuentras.

mimi:me duele un poco la cabeza, pero estoy bien.

goloso:mimi te traje la sopa de hierbas que papa pitufos me pidio he tu.

mimi:gracias goloso-dijo dandole la sopa-que rica esta goloso.

goloso:si, tienes que comer bn para ponerte bn.

pitufina:espero que pronto vuelva papa pitufo, con tu medicina.

filo:pitufina, no tienes de que preocuparte, papa pitufo volvera con la medicina de mimi.

tontin:te hice un regalo mimi. dijo tontin con unas flore, pero el pobre se tropieza, pero las flores calleron en el florero.

mimi:gracias tontin.

tontin:de nada mimi, deja que te muya la alhohada.

mimi:gracias tontin.

pitufina: necesitas algo mas.

mimi:tal vez si no es una molestia, un poco de jugo de pitu-fresas para que no me deshidrate.

goloso:te lo traere enseguida.

gargamel seguia encontrando un solución, pera atrapar a los pitufos.

gar:haber en que falle para que esos gnomos fueran inestable, ha alli esta, se me olvido añadir un ingrediente, ahora nadie podra detenerme ni siquiera esa pitufa, tan hermosa.

disc:ya veo que no se va a rendir.

gar:ya lo veras, sera estupendo, ya los estoy saboreando.

mientras en la tierra de la primavera, fueron a buscar la floritina.

papa:alli esta el prado de las floritinas, alli, no hace falta arrancalas basta con los petalos, y cuidado con su aroma, si lo oleis acabareis durmiendo hasta que el aroma desapareca.

fortachón:y como haremos para poder coger los petalos.

abuelo:lo mejor sera es que, nos tapemos la nariz para evitar oler las flores.

gruñon:odio oler las flores.

vanidoso:con lo que me gusta oler las flore.

travieso:no sera para tanto, dijo bajando de la bota y se puso a oler una flor.

papa:travieso no!.dijo, pero travieso se quedo dormido.

papa:demasiado tarde.

mild:ese pequeño pitufin necesita un poco de disciplina, mi hijita jamas hubiera cometido ese error.

papa:sera por que tuvo buena madre.

mild:o tampoco es para tanto hice lo que una madre debe hacer, como usted.

papa:jejejeje, gracias, sera mejor que saquemos a travieso o sino no fortachón se hacer a ello pero parece que la mascara no le hacia efecto y se durmio.

abuelo:oh no fortachón se ha durmido. vanidoso tambien, pero tambien se durmio, y luego gruñon.

gruñon:odio dormir, por que si.

papa:chispitufos, los 4 se quedaron dormidos.

abuelo:lo intentare yo. dijo pero el abuelo tambien se durmio.

papa:no puede ser tambien el abuelo, si voy yo tambien me dormire.

mild:dejame a mi.

papa:pero.

mild:esto a pasado por que teneis el mismo tamaño que las flores, por eso las mascaras no sirve de nada, y yo siendo grande evitare dormirme y asi ayudare a tus pequeños pitufos. eso hizo cogio los petalos y saco a los pitufos de las flores- aqui los tienes papa pitufo.

papa:gracias mildred, no se que hibieramos hecho sin ti.

mild:agradezcamelo despues cuando salvemos a hermosura.

papa:tienes razón basta con que los pongas en la bota.

mild:muy bn, haya vamos. dijo volando hacia la tierra del invierno, mientras gargamel seguia mirando que es lo que fallo.

gar:no esto no, no esto tampoco, ahi en que falle.

dis:por que no me ayudas en vez de perder el tiempo.

gar:callate discipulo.

dis:esto esta lleno de moho.

gar:moho o claro eso es lo que me faltaba, moho de color verde, asi dejaran de ser inestables, jajajja ahora esos supiritus azules no tendran nada que hacer, o pero ahi que dejarlo una noche entera es la unica manera de que funcione y no sea inestable.

dis:bn por que es casi la hora de cenar y pronto la hora de dormir.

gar:a qe esperas para prepararla haz el favor.

dis:esto es horrible.

mientras lo demas llegaron hasta la tierra de invierno, pero hacia una ventisca terrible.

fortachón:papa pitufo hace demasiado viento ademas no vemos nada.

papa:tiene razón, tenemos que encontrar una solución.

mild:mirad una cueva.

abuelo:buena idea entremos antes de congelarnos.y eso hicieron entrar para evitar congelarse.

vanidoso:pppppppppprrrrrrrrrrrrruuuuuuuu, que frio hace.

fortachón, si hicieras calentamiento no sentirias tanto frio.

gruñon:odio el frio.

papa:nos llego, la ventisca, no tenemos mas remedio que esperar a que pase.

mild:que y que pasa con mi hijita?.

papa:es demasiado peligro, nos congelariamos.

mild:pero.

papa:ademas se esta haciendo tarde, sera mejor intentar encender el fuego, comer algo y descansar, mañana buscaremos el licius.

mild:esta bn, espero que hermosura este bn en vuestra aldea.

papa:confia en mis pitufos la cuidaran rato despues se pusieron a dormir , pero mildred aun no dormia estaba preocupada por hermosura.

papa:señorita mildred, no duerme.

mild:no, no puedo dormir por que estoy preocupada por mi hijita, yo simepre la he cuidado desde que era una pequeña pitufita, pero luego se marcho sin permiso y se quedo a vivir en vuestra aldea.

papa: es verdad cuando llego nos dijo que estaba buscando a otro pitufos como nosotros.

mild:pero, a otros pitufos, es que acaso no era feliz conmigo, y encima se cambia el nombre, es verdad que con su anillo magico me mantenia joven y le sirve de protección a ella, pero era por una buena razón, pero me temo que eso es algo que no puedo contar, y por que queria protegerla, por que al fin y al cabo es mi hijita.

papa:seguro que si era muy feliz, seguramente hermosura queria conocer un poco mas el mundo, aveces no podemos evitar qe sean curiosos, pero ella y pitufina enriquecen nuestras vidas, mimi es un medico estupendo, sobre todo cuando usa su anillo magico.

mild:medico, a aprendido muchas cosas, desde que vive allí, es muy dulce y amable y todos os gustara por lo hermosa que es, por eso le puse ese nombre por que era muy hermosa, pero claro ser hermosa puede tener ciertos problemas, por ejemplo que sea tan vanidosa que solo le importe a ella misma, por eso le enseñe que ser hermosa no es lo unico que importa, ahi que ser humilde y amable con todos lo demas, claro que tambien ahi que tener buen aspecto por que es como le gustas a los demas.

papa:enseñandole una gran y buena lección, no me extraña que hermosura sea tan modesta, por eso la encontramos tan adorable.

mild:si, es una pitufita fantastica y parece muy feliz.

papa:si lo es.

mild:pero me siento muy sola desde que vive con vosotros, y la echo mucho de menos, si la tuviera ahora me disculparia y que me perdone por todo lo que intente para traerla a casa.

papa:cuando le llevemos las plantas para el antidoto, tendras la oportunidad.

mild:pero tu crees que me perdonara.

papa:hermosura tiene muy buen corazón, sin duda te perdonara, al fin y al cabo es tu hija.

mild:espero que tengas razón, tomad mi capa no cojais frio.

papa:gracias descansa.

mild:tu tambien papa pitufo.

mientras en la aldea, pitufina se quedaba al lado de mimi, mojando el pañelo en agua fria, sassette fe a ver a pitufina.

sassete:pitufina como esta mimi.

pitufina:ahora duerme, pero no le baja del todo la fiebre.

sassete:espero que no tarden mucho, a mimi no se le ve muy bn.

pitufina: yo tambien lo espero, sassette.

al día siguiente la ventisca ya había parado y salieron de la cueva a manos de mildred.

mild:oh no como, encontraremos el licious con tanta nieve.

abuelo:se distigue por que tiene un brillo my fuerte que reacciona a la nieve, lo que ocurre es que estan fria qe apenas se puede sujertar.

travis:y si usamos unos guantes.

abuelo:no servira.

mild:y si usamos el conjuro de las manos del sol, dan tal calor que nada dejara enfriarse.

papa:esa es muy buena idea, pero ese conjuro.

mild:yo si se como se hace, manos del sol , da calor calorcito y asi estare calentito. las manos de mildred se calentaron de golpe- ahora cogere la flor. dijo agarrando la flor saliendo vapor y lo metio dentro de la bolsa donde tenía guardado las otras 2 flores.

gruñon:odio el sol.

papa:ya tenemos el licius ya solo nos queda solinion el ultimo que necesitamos para curar a hermosura, ese esta en el bosque del verano pero ahi que darse prisa sino sera demasiado tarde.

mientras en la aldea, mimi no se sentia demasiado bn como al día anterior, pitufina seguia mojando la frente de mimi,

pitufina:ahi mimi la fiebre no te baja, es mas lo tienes un poco mas alto.

mimi:lo se, pitufina y me siento mal.

pitufina:te pondras bn, ten paciencia.

goloso:te traje mas sopa de hiervas mimi.

mimi:no tengo mucha hambre, golosito.

pitufina:pero tienes que comer algo .

mimi:hum, esta bn. tomo un sorbo pero de golpe escupio, tosiendo.

pitufina:ahi mimi!.

goloso:sorbiste demasiado rapido.

mimi:no, no es eso, no puedo tragar.

pitufina:es peor de lo que creia, ahi papa pitufo espero que se den donde gargamel.

gar:aqui esta mi querido discipulo, ahora si esta bn hecha la mezcla, ahora ni siquiera esa pitufa tan hermosa podra detenerme, pero no estara hasta esta noche asi que planeare como cocinar a esos suspiritus azules.

disc:si alguna vez pensara en enseñarme magia en vez de limpiar y limpiar.

gar:quieres aprender magia, pues ayudame por favor.

disc:esta bn.

mientras en el bosque de verano, llegaron sin problema pero hacía demasiado calor.

travi:ahi me derrito, como puede hacer tanto calor.

vanidoso:es verdad tanto calor no es bueno para mi hermosa piel.

gruñon:odio el calor.

abuelo:por eso se llama el bosque del verano, pero lo malo de este bosque es que donde se encuentra el solinion esta en una pequeña islita de este bosque, pero por desgracia esta protegido por una gran serpiente que captura a sus presas y espera a que se ponga el sol para devorarla, y solo ahi una manera de evitarla, alguien debe distraerla para cruzar esa isla y cogerla a tiempo.

mild:pero esa serpiente debe ser enorme y posiblemente se coma todo lo que caze.

papa:tienes razón, como podemos distraerla, ya se uno de nosotros atraera su atención todo lo lejos posible, pero teneis que tener cuidado, quien de vosotros la distraera.

fortachón:yo mismo soy el mas rapido corriendo.

gruñon:odio correr.

vanidoso:buena suerte fortachón, nuestra querida mimi depende de ti.

forta:no os decepcionare.

travi:yo tambien voy.

mild:no pequeño pitufin, esa serpiente es muy peligrosa, te devoraria enseguida.

travi:no es justo, todos habeis colaborado en algo, menos yo.

mild:no quiero discusión, vamos , fortachón fue a llamar la atención de la serpiente.

fortachón:he culebra fea y tonta ven a por , y ahi estaba esa serpiente que cruzo el lago para ir a por fortachón, mientras los demas a ecepción de travieso fueron a por la flor.

papa:rapido, no tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que esa serpiente se de cuenta. dijo, fortachón seguia corriendo hasta que se topo con un callejón sin salida.

fortachón:ahora que hare, no tengo de repente.

travi:eh gusano ven a por mi.

fortachón:no travieso, no era demasiado tarde la serpiente agarro a travieso,y se lo llevo-oh en la isla.

papa:tiene que estar por aqui.

mild:se nos acabara el tiempo si no nos damos prisa.

gruñon:odio las prisas.

mild:sobre todo si alguien de tu familia esta en peligro.

gruñon:odio que me contesten.

abuelo:oh no la serpiente vuelve.

papa:fortachón deberia haber aguantado mas.

vani:papa pitufo mira. dijo vanidoso al mirar que la serpiente llevaba travieso.

papa:oh no la serpiente ha cogido a travieso.

mild:ese pitufin no hace nada mas que causar problemas.

gruñon:odio los problemas.

abuelo:que haremos ahora papa pitufo.

papa:tenemos que ayudarlo y deprisa sino sera demasiado tarde.

mientras en la aldea pitufo, mimi cada vez se sentia peor, su temperatura subia, y empezo a jadear con mas frecuencia, pitufina, los pitufines y los demas pitufos hacian lo que podían.

pitufina: no deja de subirle la fiebre y cada vez esta mas palida.

sas:pobre mimi.

tontin:deberia mojar la toallita en agua mas la mojo y se la puso encima pero su temperatura hizo que se secara.

filo:no sirve el agua, lo mejor es el hielo.

genio:traje una bolsa de hielo. se la puso encima pero enseguida se fundio-o pituficielos.

pitufina:oobbbuuuuu, pobre mimi, cada vez esta peor.

filo:tranquila pitufina, papa pitufo regresara enseguida, tenemos que confiar en el.

sas:eso espero filosofo.

mientras gargamel.

gar:ya esta listo mi querido discipulo, ahora de nuevo el conjuro DUENDI,DUENDA,DUENDU,DUENDE, LEVANTAOS DUENDES E IR A POR LOS PITUFOS. y asi fue los duendes volvieron a aparecer, y fueron a buscar a los pitufos. mientras en la isla.

papa:tenmos que volver a distraerlo.

mild:pero quien sera esta vez, el que lo distraiga.

gruñon:odio ofrecerme pero yo mismo.

papa:bien dicho gruñon.

vani:yo aprovechare para ayudar a travieso.

abuelo:mildred y yo cogeremos la planta.

papa:bn yo ayudare a vanidoso y deprisa por que esta atardeciendo y a mimi no le queda mucho tiempo. y empezaron a ello.

gruñon:eh serpiente te odio, serpiente lo vio y fue hasta el- o tambien odio que me y empezo a corre deprisa.

papa:vamos vanidoso.

vani:si papa acercaron al nido.

papa:travieso, estas ahi.

trav:si papa pitufo, y mirar tengo la flor.

papa:como lo has conseguido.

travi:lo tenia aqui.

papa:bien hecho travieso, ya tenemos el solinion.

pero en ese momento aparencen mildred, el abuelo y gruñon corriendo con la serpiente en los talones.

mild:corre por vuestras vidas.

y eso hicieron corrieron todo lo que podían hasta que de nuevo un callejón sin salida.

abuelo:oh no ahora que hacemos.

vani:nos va a comer.

gruñon:ahi odio que me coman.

mild:este es nuestro fin, ahora ya no podre salvar a mi pequeña hermosura.

travi:tenemo que hacer algo.

papa:tranquilos algo se nos ocurrira. pero de repente aparecio fortachón.

todos:FORTACHÓN.

fortachón:hey aqui estoy asquerosa serpiente.

papa:cuidado fortachón es muy peligrosa.

fortachónno si tengo esto.

dijo enseñando una trompetilla como la de su pitufi silla, eso hizo que se pusiera en trance.

fortachón:ahora serpiente estas en mi poder te ordeno que dejes en paz a mis amigos. la serpiente obedecio y los dejo en paz

papa:bn hecho fortachón ahora tenemos la ultima flor, solo nos queda cruzar a donde esta la bota para volver, que por cierto esta empezando a anochecer sera mejor irnos cuanto antes.

fortachón: ahora te ordeno que nos ayudes a llegar a nuestra bota y asi poder volver a es lo que hizo, y asi fue subieron a ella y llegaron al otro lado, pero la bota desgraciadamente un animal se comio la bota.

todos:OH NO!.

travi:que haremos ahora, es horrible.

vani:sin la bota no podremos llegar a la aldea y salvar a mimi.

mild:tranquilos pitufos yo os llevare.

todos:como?.

mild:os llevare conmigo, olvidasteis que tengo mis guantes magicos, subid, tenemos que salvar a hermosura.

papa:vendito sea se puso un poco colorada, pero se sentia alagada.

mild:haya vamos. se puso los guantes y empezaron a volar dirijiendose a la alde, pero tuvieron que pasar atraves de una tormenta.

mild:sujetaos.

vani:o que mareo.

gruñon:odio el mareo.

abuelo:ahi que intentar mantener la calma.

mild:llegaremos, descuidad.

travi:mimi cuenta con nosotros.

fortachón:y rapido por que esta anocheciendo.

ya casi llegaban hacia la aldea, mientras en ella, mimi le costaba cada vez respirar, jadeaba con mas frecuencia, los demas pitufos y los pitufines y pitufina estaban a su alrededor todos preocupados.

pitufina:bbuuuuuuuu, pobre mimi.

natu:mimi.

sas:aguanta.

tontin:tienes que curarte.

filo: MIMI POR FAVOR NO TE MUERAS, MIMI.

mimi:no te preocupes filosofo, no pienso morirme sino que sera de vosotros si no estoy con bebe pitufo a su lado el bebe tambien sentia pena por mimi- no llores bebe pitufo, quiero que sonrias, por asi sere muy feliz mi pitufin...

pero en ese momento mimi se desmayo.

pitufina:o mimi aguanta, por favor aguanta.

sas:no nos dejes por favor, papa pitufo llegara enseguida. y justo en ese momento llego mildred con papa pitufo.

genio:mirar llego papa pitufo, y los demas, pero con.

todos:MILDRED.

ARMO:CUIDADO PAPA PITUFO, MILDRED ESTA AQUI EN NUESTRA ALDEA.

papa:es una larga historía, pero ahora no podemos perder tiempo traigan a hermosura, tengo que prepara el antidoto cuanto antes.

todos:si papa pitufo. dijo, fue a preparar el antidoto con el abuelo.

pitufina:ahi pitufos llegasteis, cuanto me alegro de pitufina abrazando a fortachón.

fortachón:yo tambien pitufina.

vani:solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde.

mild:tenemos que haber, sino todo habra sido en vano.

gruñon:odio en vano.

papa pitufo preparaba el antidoto con el abuelo con toda las plantas que consiguieron.

papa:ya lo tenemos pitufos, traer a hermosura. dijo llevandola en una camilla con una manta, ya no jadeaba, pero no se movia mucho-su respiración es muy debil, toma hermosura bebe. se lo tomo todo, esperaron haber si se recuperaba, pero no reaccionaba.

papa:mimi, me oyes?.

sas:no responde.

abuelo:es posible que.

pitufina:no puede ser.

fortachón:oh no.

tonti:mimi.

filo:esta.

papa:su respiración no se le nota.

todos:MIMI!.

mild:no puede ser, no.

travi:MIMI ESTA MUERTA.

mild:HERMOSURA, HIJA MIA DESPIERTA POR FAVOR, NO TE MUERAS, POR FAVOR DESPIERTA MI NIÑ cogiendo a su hija y abrazandola.

todos lloraban.

gruñon:odio estar triste.

vani:ya no volveremos a oir su linda voz, y a ver su hermoso rostro.

pitufina:pobre mimi,buuuuuuu. dijo pitufina mientras abrazaba a fortachón.

fortachón:llegamos demasiado tarde.

abuelo:hicimos todo lo que pudimos.

travi:yo tuve la culpa, no debi dejar que aquella serpiente me secuestrara, hubieramos llegado a tiempo.

sas:la culpa fue nuestra nos salvo aun asi estando enferma.

papa:no es culpa vuestra pitufines, todos sabemos que hemos hecho todo lo posible.

mild:NO ME NIEGO A ACEPTARLO, VAMOS HIJA MIA DESPIERTA SE QUE QUE AUN ESTAS AQUI CON NOSOTROS, NO PUEDES DEJARNO A MI Y A TUS QUERIDOS PITUFOS, SIENTO MUCHO HABERTE INTENTADO ALEJAR DE ELLOS TODO ESTE TIEMPO, AHORA SE QUE SON BUENOS PITUFOS Y QUE SIMEPRE ESTARAS ASALVO CON ELLOS, POR ESO NO PUEDES DEJARNOS AHORA , NI A MI , NI A ELLOS, ESO SERIA EGOISTA, ASI QUE POR FAVOR, HIJA MIA, MI HERMOSURA, MIMI, DESPIERTA. en ese momento el anillo empezo a brillar un gran resplandor que la cubria todo el cuerpo, su color se recuperaba, ya no tenia color palido, y en ese momento se produjo el milagr, mimi, hermosura desperto.

mimi:Ma, madre.

Mild;hermosura, hija mia, estas viva.

pitufna:es pitufi-increible.

papa:hermosura a vuelto con nosotros.

gruñon:odio que no fuera a volver, pero amo que este viva.

vani:que alegria volver a ver tu hermosos rostro.

todo:BIEN POR MIMI.

mimi:que a pasado.

mild:hijita pensaba que nos habías dejado.

mimi:creo que por un momento os deje, me dirijia hacia una luz, pero una voz me llamaba, y era la tuya mama.

sas:pero como es posble.

filo:no se sabe es un gran misterio.

papa:no lo es filosofo, el amor de mildred a hecho que mimi sienta que tenia que volver, no ahi nada mas poderoso en el mundo que el amor de una madre.

abuelo:por que la ama a pesar de todo, incluso arriesgo su propia vida para ayudarnos a encontrar las medicinas para ti mimi.

fortachón;fue muy valiente.

travi:nos salvo en varias ocasiones.

vani:y estan bella como tu mimi.

gruñon:odio admitir que es tan buena como tu.

mimi:o mama de verdad hicistes todo eso.

mild:claro que si mi niña.

mimi:gracias mama.

vani:vendito sea mildred.

papa:sin ti nunca lo hubieramos conseguido.

pitufina:eres una gran mama.

tontin:si, muy grande.

filo:se nota que tu eres su madre, igual que yo y papa pitufos intentaron lanzarlo por los aires.

mimi:por favor pitufos dejarlo por esta vez. bajo a mimi al suelo.

pitufina:me alegro de que ya estes bn.

vani:yo tambien hermosa.

gruñon:y yo.

todos:todos nos alegramos abrazandola. pero oyeron un ruido muy fuerte eran de nuevo los gnomos.

mimi:oh no eso gnomos otra vez.

filo:era verdad que existian los duendes.

papa:son los mismo duendes de gargamel.

mimi:parece que han encontrado una manera de que dejen de ser inestable.

mild:no del todo.

papa:tiene razón.

los dos: han usado moho.

papa:Y con se deshace el moho.

mild:con cosas sanas.

mimi:que tal deshinfectante.

genio:usaremos el camion de pitufo-bombreos y los rociaremos.

todos:SI!. lo prepararon todo con ayuda de mildred.

papa:bn pitufos, a mi señal,ya. grito papa pitufo, rociaron a todos los gnomos, y cada uno fue desapareciendo hasta que ya no quedo ninguno.

todos:hurra.

papa:bn hecho mis queridos pitufitos, y gracias a vosotras tambien pitufina, mimi, mildred sassette y los pitufines y al abuelo pitufo.

mimi:falta tambien un pitufo por decir.

papa:asi y cual es.

mild:tu papa pitufo, sin ti tampoco lo hubieramos conseguido. cogio a papa pitufo y le dio un beso en la mejilla, eso hizo que papa pitufo se ruborizara.

papa:tampoco fue para tanto, se reian

gar:si bn hecho jejjejejeje.

todos:GARGAMEL.

gar:puede que hayais vencido a mis duendes, pero me han traido hasta vuestra aldea, y ahora sereis todos mios.

mild:de ninguna manera, malvado brujo malo.

gar:que, que haces tu aqui, no te habías largado.

mild:pero he vuelto asqueroso brujo, y no dejare que les hagas daño a mis queridos pitufitos.

gar:y como lo haras.

mild:que tal con esto, ahora hermosura.

mimi:mi querido anillo envia a ese malvado brujo a un lugar seguro. dijo y en ese momento desaparecio.

en otro lado en la casa de gargamel.

disc:ese mago estupido siempre hace lo mismo. hasta que de golpe aparece gargamel y cae encima de discipulo-AY, SE PUEDE SABER DE DONDE VIENES.

gar:la culpa es de lo pitufos, los atrapare aunque sea lo ultimo que haga.

mimi:gracias por haberme salvado mama, pero yo pensaba que me odiabas por dejarte.

mild:es verdad que no me gusto nada, que me dejaras asi como asi, pero aun asi yo jamas podria odiarte, por que eres mi hijita, mi querida niña pitufita a la que crie con todo mi amor y cariño, aunque yo tambien pensaba que me odiabas.

mimi:no me gusto nada que intentaras alejarme de mis queridos pitufos, y que no me contaras la verdad de ellos.

mild:lo se y lo siento.

mimi:pero no te odio, mami te amo mas que nunca.

mild:o hijita, yo tambien, y sabes gracias a este viaje he podido conocer mejor a tus amigos los pitufos, ello son bondadosos y amables, y cuidan los unos a los otros.

mimi:si mis querido pitufitos, son los mejores pitufos que conozco, sobretodo mis amigas.

mild:entiendo que prefieras vivir aqui con los otros pitufos, en lugar de tu madre.

mimi:claro que no, es verdad que me encanta vivir aqui, y no tiene por que cambiar nada.

mild:a no.

mimi:claro que no mama, a cambio de vivir aqui en la aldea con los demas pitufos, yo ire siempre a visitarte.

mild: de verdad, siempre.

mimi:si, puedes llamarme para lo que necesites, tanto para verte o para curarte o para seguir siendo joven si lo deseas.

mild:o mi pequeña pitufa, no sabes cuanto te amo, mi niña.

mimi:y yo a ti mas.

mild:y yo muchisimo mas.

las dos:juntas para siempre.

**fin:ahi esta otro de mis fanfictión, y como mildred y hermosura volvieron a unirse como madre he hija, su origen de como es que una humana su madre eso os lo explicare cuando escriba uno de la segunda peli, de acuerdo, espero que os haya gustado y comenteis.**


End file.
